


Youth: finn ditt livs kjærlighet nå!

by 021luvs



Category: Evak - Fandom, Skam - Fandom
Genre: Bipolar Disorder, Evak - Freeform, M/M, SKAM
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:53:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25800010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/021luvs/pseuds/021luvs
Summary: isak and even meet on a dating app and fall in love through the screen. they know everything about each other. it’s almost as if they’re together all the time. the distance almost means nothing when they have each other. almost.
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen, evak
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first ever story. this is based mostly off of my personal long distance relationship. I just thought I would create a story, I hope you enjoy! Constructive criticism always welcome <3

“Isak! isak isak isak! dude I found this girl. her name is Eva and she lives in Oslo. She goes to bakka!” Jonas said excitedly. They were playing a video game together but jonas, of course got distracted. jonas had discovered a dating app called “youth: finn ditt livs kjærlighet nå!”. it was completely dumb in isaks opinion. who goes to a dating app to find someone to love? we are so young anyways, who needs to find the love of their life right now? we have so much more to worry about than girls. or in isaks case, boys. you see, isak had recently discovered that girls were not really his thing. specific to him, jonas was what he was looking for if he was going to find love. But this was the real world and isak knew jonas was not into him like that. It wasn’t jonas’ fault, like it wasn’t isak’s fault he was madly in love with him. It was all okay, he could deal with it and get over it. “Jonas, how do you know she’s real? she could very easily be a 40 man who’s out to kill you. be smart, where’s the sense in using this app to potentially get murdered?” isak asked. “issy. come on, there’s no one at our school that is even remotely my type. I have to explore my options, there’s got to be beautiful people in this city, and I found one. look!” Jonas responded, he showed isak a picture of a red head girl, in her bio it showed her age, 16, her school, bakka, and a few of her interests, drinking and partying. exactly jonas’ type, type of girl atleast. “I still don’t believe it jonas, I think it’s kind of suspicious.” Isak replies after carefully examining the bio of this girl, eva. “listen, I’m going to create you an account and you’re gonna see what the hype is about. we’re gonna find you the perfect girl, maybe right here in Oslo. If not here then somewhere in the country, you travel to Trondheim more often than not so really, if you tried it could work and if you find someone there you can visit. whoever it is, it’ll be worth it. if you get killed by a 40 year old man pretending to be a 16 year old girl, then you can blame it on me! Until then, shut up, I’m making you an account.” jonas said. Isak just rolled his eyes, hesitant on giving jonas his phone. “Just get it over with, I’m never going to use it.” isak replied. “Great! Let’s get it going, find you a girl.” jonas walked away with isak’s phone and isak followed. What am I doing? 

“24 people added you! Check their profile and add them back!” Isak got the notification from the app. That stupid app, he hadn’t touched it since jonas created his account. it didn’t seem worth it, it wouldn’t be worth it anyways because jonas set it to girls. wait, but I could change it. Isak thought about it and decided to get on the account just this once, change the setting to boys and browse for a little bit. Just a little bit. as soon as he did that he got several notifications from people adding him. he looked at the first few, some 15, 16, and 18 year olds added him. many from all around the country, most in Oslo, Tromsø, Bergen and who would have guessed, Trondheim. He viewed them, Erik, Jacob, Alex, and even a jonas added him, not his jonas though so he scrolled past. he came across a profile that stood out to him though, a boy named Even from Trondheim. On his profile he had several art pieces and covers of what isak guesses, was his favorite collections of different movies. there were 3 pictures of what he guesses was Even. He looked tall, had the purest smile, his eyes were a blue that isak could not stop staring at in the photo. He looked like he could have been the purest person on planet earth. Isak thought about it though, he knew that if he were to try to talk to even, get to know him, he knew he would catch feelings for him. Isak wasn’t ready to tell anyone yet though. So he clicked off of the profile, but not without looking at the photo of the boy with the pretty blue eyes and cute smile. He would come back to it when he was ready. He wasn’t ready. Fuck jonas’ idea, fuck the stupid app. He had to go out and pretend once again. Still thinking about the boy who’s face he could look at forever. Maybe another time.


	2. let’s get to know each other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak begins a chat with the blue eyed boy.

isak couldn’t do it. it had been 24 hours, or less. he had to talk to this boy. he didn’t know what it was about this even guy but it was necessary to contact him. Isak got home from school, skipped out on a pre-game with the boys because, well, they get drunk and go to parties every weekend so it was nothing new for him. he sat this one out and rode the bus back to the kollektiv, already thinking about what he would say to Even. He wanted to sound interesting and he didn’t know how. I guess you start to sound interesting after you get past the “halla I’m isak” introduction but still. What could he say? He got off the bus and arrived at the kollektiv without thinking about where he was going. He took this route home everyday so his feet just walked him there. He opened the door and stepped out of his shoes still thinking. he walked down the hall, to his room and shut the door. he grabbed his phone and opened the app before plopping down on his bed. He went to evens profile and clicked on it, the picture, the beautiful blue eyed boy that, hopefully he would get to know. He inched towards the “add” button before he could think about it. it was done, he went to a new chat and clicked even’s name. To isaks surprise, even had already said something, 24 hours ago. Shit. That looked bad on isaks part. He opened the message with a fast beating heart. 

E: Halla :)  
E: ive never seen anyone like you before, I know this sounds odd, but I had to talk to you. I hope you write me back soon. 

Isak stares at the message, not completely dumbfounded but slightly. Isak didn’t know how to respond and had to think about it for a minute. On the top of evens profile isak saw he was active. He had slight heart palpitations when he saw the chat bubble came up again. Even knew he had read it. Just say something back. So he did. 

I: halla 

Even read it. Chat bubbles came up again.  
E: hey love 

love? We’re moving this quick are we now? 

I: how are you?  
E: I’m good, getting on. School is rough but itll be just fine:)  
E: how are you?  
I: I’m doing okay, kinda nervous.  
E: nervous?  
I: yeah, I didn’t know if I should respond or not, but I honestly couldn’t not. I mean look at you.

Isak didn’t know where he was getting this sudden bravery from but, he did it. It could only go uphill from here he thought. 

E: look at me? look at you isak, I was just as nervous that you wouldn’t respond back. I’m glad you did. it just made my whole day so much better.  
I: of course, tell me about yourself :)  
E: well my name is even, as you may have guessed. I’m 17 and I live in Trondheim. I go to Byåsen videregående and I’m an art student. I love classic films and cinematography, photography and basically anything beautiful that life has to offer. I guess that’s how I ended up here. :)  
I: wow  
I: I know nothing about art or even classic films, my favorite film is definitely not what you would consider a classic. But I have heard of Byåsen, one of my closest friends transferred from there last year and came to Nissen. Small world isn’t it?  
E: small world indeed, tell me about you. I wanna know.  
I: well I’m isak, im 16 and I live in Oslo. I go to nissen and I love fifa, I don’t watch a lot of movies nor do I have many hobbies besides pre-gaming with friends and partying every weekend. I sat it out this weekend though because I was so determined to talk to you. I do love biology though, I want to become a microbiologist after school.  
I: thats about all I can think of currently, I don’t really get asked this question much.  
E: I’m gonna have so many questions for you though isak, I’m looking for good answers too.  
E: are you up for my questionare?  
I: I totally am, I have all night :)  
E: okay! Question 1: hot Cheetos or regular Cheetos?  
I: hot cheetos, all the mf way. If you tell me regular Cheetos I will not be responding.  
E: oh yeah, totally hot Cheetos. All the WAY..  
I: good answer :)  
E: question 2: who’s your most played artist?  
I: that is a hard question. I would say, N.W.A because you know. fuck the police and all.  
E: good taste, speaking of such have you ever heard or NAS?  
I: yeahhh, I’ve heard a song or two I think..  
E: so you’re basically saying you’ve just never listened to NAS? you haven’t lived a good life if you haven’t listened to NAS atleast once a day. I don’t make the rules.  
I: well. I don’t listen to it everyday, I’ve heard some of it though.  
E: well the first thing I’m gonna do is make you a playlist with the best hits from NAS. Which is basically all of them but you know.  
I: I mean, go right ahead. Ill totally listen to it and I’ll get the hype from him one day. I don’t think today is that day.  
E you are a weird one isak. I don’t know what I’m gonna do with you.  
I: I guess we’ll find out if you keep talking to me :)  
E: maybe I will. 

Isak and his new ‘friend’ Even talked the entire night about themselves, one telling the other about dumb ideas and the actions they made with those ideas. they went to bed around 5 am that morning. Isak didn’t know what he was feeling, but this, this was different from jonas. and it had only been 8 hours.


End file.
